The present invention pertains to shoes, particularly sport shoes, such as running, track, basketball, football, baseball, tennis, golf, biking and various other sports. The invention can further be adapted for use with boots, specialized shoes and other footwear.
Sport shoes which are currently commercially available use laces to obtain additional tautness or tension at the wearer's heel. Laces will yield or loosen when a force is applied against them, therefore, they do not maintain the original tautness applied by the wearer.
In my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,079,527 and 4,126,951 and other copending applications, I disclose various Velcro-type closure assemblies for fastening shoes. Other patents showing similar fasteners on shoes are Canadian Pat. No. 935,640 to Lurien, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,626,610 to Dassler, 3,618,325 to Cary and 4,081,916 to Salisburg, among others. However, the shoes utilizing Velcro-type closures referred to above are not constructed to function in combination with an independently controlled heel restraint utilizing an adjustable and flexible closure assembly, as herein described.
The present invention relates to improvements in footwear, particularly, shoes used in fast-action sports. The shoe structure includes an independently controlled heel restraint which provides an additional built-in safeguard for improved comfort and overall protection to the wearer's foot. Specifically, this invention refers to an improved heel restraint and stabilizer utilizing an adjustable and flexible closure assembly which offers the advantage of a customized fit, more support, and protection for the wearer's heel, and an easily closed and released fastener to maintain the precise desired tautness and firmness of the shoe while providing maximum comfort. This arrangement is equally applicable whether the wearer has a wide, medium or narrow heel or a high, medium or low instep. The closure assembly of this invention is applicable to shoes made of flexible, light-weight material, such as canvas, soft leather, nylon and the like, for shoes made for various fast-action sports. It is also applicable to shoes made of more durable and rigid material, such as leather, vinyl and the like, for various outdoor activities.
Quite different from the prior art shoes which use laces that will loosen during use when there is an exertion or force in the shoe, the shoe utilizing the closure assembly of the present invention maintains the original tautness with no slackening or loosening. This is accomplished because of the sturdy construction of the shoe and closure assembly and the Velcro-type hook and loop fastening material used therewith.
The heel restraint closure assembly surrounds and embraces the rear portion of the shoe, specifically at the heel and the instep area so that the wearer's foot is held considerably firmer than with laces thereby providing and maintaining the necessary tautness and strength required, particularly in fast-action sports. More importantly, the substantial bracing and supporting action of the heel restraint closure assembly helps to keep the foot bones, tendons and ligaments in their strongest position for maximum protection, especially during the quick movements required in fast-action sports or long grueling encounters, such as long-distance running. This invention provides a shoe which minimizes injury while maximizing safety and comfort.
The shoes of the present invention have uppers with a heel restraint which can be a single member extending around the heel or shoe counter. Alternately, an independently controlled heel restraint may be used on each side of the shoe. Additionally, elastic means may be included in the heel restraint member of closure assembly to provide increased flexibility.
The improvement of this invention permits the wearer to independently control the precise tension desired at the heel or shoe counter to help minimize the occurrence of sudden contraction and stretching of the muscles and tendons associated with the heel. Further, the heel restraint closure assembly will provide optimum heel fit which will substantially eliminate shifting and rolling of the heel in the shoe which has been shown to be a major cause of foot discomfort and injury.
The heel restraint utilizes an adjustable and flexible closure assembly including an anchor means having an opening which engages a fastener strap including a coacting hook and loop fastening means.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provision of a shoe having a heel restraint using an adjustable and flexible closure assembly which offers more built-in safeguards, minimizes foot discomfort, secures more firmly to the foot, provides a custom fit and optimum comfort to the wearer.